Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic distress alarming method using an angular rate sensor switching circuit and its system.
Description of Related Arts
At present, distress devices suitable for the olds, patients or disabled, or in dangerous site, such as fire rescue or military exercises, are gradually getting attention.
Chinese patents of publication numbers CN2143390Y, CN2108964U and CN201233643Y are provided. The patent of application number CN2143390Y discloses an automatic medical treatment alarming method as follows. When a patient is falling down after a sickness attack, a falling switch of a carry-on distress signal transmitter is turned on. And the distress signal transmitter sends a distress signal to an automatic distress alarming phone and starts the automatic distress alarming phone. According to the pre-stored phone numbers, the automatic distress alarming phone automatically dials phone numbers of a hospital or relatives and sends out a distress signal. The distress signal can be sent manually as well.
Patent of publication number CN2108964U has a basic function similar with the patent technique mentioned above.
Patent of publication number CN201233643Y relates to a fixed device which is used only for earthquake alarming, and can not meet the requirements of automatic distress alarming.
The techniques mentioned above generally uses a mercury switch as a trigger switch, which is easy to cause false operation or no operation at all. In addition, owing to the lack of global positioning system (GPS) positioning function, the techniques are not applicable to rescues outdoors or in the field.